Gilgamesh (GokaiWhite)
Gilgamesh is a boisterous, comical, yet persistent sword collector who battles with a variety of rare and powerful weapons. Gilgamesh has been to many alternate universes, searching for the fabled blade of legend, and he will go great lengths to get his hands on it, such as becoming Empress Hazel's general. Abilities After being roboticized somehow, Gilgamesh can transform into a military tank with the his name in leet ("61L64M35H") written on both sides. Gilgamesh is also able to combine with Enkidu to become Epic Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh's Weapons * Blazing Sword/JuuOhKen- from Voltron: Defender of the Universe/ HyakujuuOh GoLion * Sword of 1000 Truths- from South Park s10e08: "Make Love, Not Warcraft" * The Scotsman's Sword- from Samurai Jack * Master Sword- from The Legend of Zelda series * Monado- from Xenoblade Chronicles * Power Sword- from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Masamune- from Final Fantasy series Musical Theme A brand new arrangement of Gilgamesh's leitmotif, "Clash on the Big Bridge" is featured in Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok, performed on scottish bagpipes, combined with a power metal beat, by Friedrich Habetler. Quotes * "I hope ya liked the sound of the pipes, wee laddie, 'cuz they're the last thing ya hear before I turn your head into a flour sifter!" * "So you're the Keyblade wielder I've been hearing so much about! It appears me search for the blade of legend has brought me here, to fight ya in pitched battle!" * "You've fought hordes of monsters and robots, but nothing has prepared ya for..... the EPIC OF GILGAMESH!!!!!"- pre-battle quote * "Your weapons are forfeit to me!" * "Fly, Enkidu! Fly, me faithful companion, I said FLY!" * "Hmm, I've fought worse... Hah! Whaddaya think of that, Mr. spiky-haired laddie!?"- drawing a collected sword * "Aye, You've got a lot of pep for a wee laddie!" * "No, no, no! This isn't working!!" * "Quit your jumping around and get to fighting!" * "It's Morphing Time!!"- transformation quote * "Gilgamesh Morphing Time!!"- transformation quote * "I've been waiting for this a long time, since... since... uh, what year was Final Fantasy V released again...?" * "I need to get off this planet!!!" - after seeing Lightning Trivia * Gilgamesh's new form is a palette swap of the "Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen" Bludgeon toy, in the colors of Gilgamesh's original artwork design by Yoshitaka Amano, with the addition of a kilt like those worn by Scottish highlanders. * In one of the quotes above, Gilgamesh references the epic poem from which his and Enkidu's names were derived. * When transforming into a tank and back into a robot, Gilgamesh makes the same sounds as the Transformers do. This trait also applies to his partner Enkidu, who turns into a jet. * John DiMaggio voices Gilgamesh with the same accent he provided for the Scotsman from Samurai Jack, and utters a shortened variation of his 20-second long insult. * Before the first battle with him, Gilgamesh plays a scottish bagpipe version of the Chocobo theme to lure Sora into his tank form's cockpit and trap him there. This is also a subtle reference to the Autobot Bumblebee "talking" through his built-in car radio in the Transformers Cinematic Universe. * Gilgamesh was "announced" as a guest fighter for Dissidia Bionic Fantasy as an April Fools' joke. Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Somebodies Category:Characters Category:GokaiWhite Category:The Third Ragnarok